Missing You
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. For 4 years Yugi Muto's older brother Yami has been missing. One day Yugi and his Grandpa get a call from the hospital claiming that they've found a new born baby girl with DNA matching the Muto family's. Yugi strongly believes that the baby is Yami's but Grandpa thinks Yugi got a girl pregnant and is to scared to admit it. Who is right?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a dark stormy night in Domino City.

Most people were sat at home with their friends or families nice and dry while others were wandering around the rainy streets. At the far end of the city stood an old, but strong, apartment building with 5 floors.

On the 3rd floor of the abandoned apartment building, in one of the bedrooms was a teenage boy, a woman and a man.

It was too dark to see the teenagers features but he was dressed in old dirty baggy clothes and his wrists and feet were handcuffed to the bed posts. The teenager was thrashing about and screaming in pain.

"Ok just one more push!" The woman soothed as she sat in-between the boy's legs.

The boy cried out once again before going completely limp. The sound of a baby crying filled the room. The woman quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the new born before cutting the umbilical cord.

After she cleaned all the blood off the baby she passed it to the man.

The man growled when he saw the baby's gender. "No girls!" He spat and shoved the baby girl back into the woman's arms...

* * *

Soon the woman arrived at the hospital and placed the new born down on the step. The baby girl was now wrapped tightly in warm white blanket and slept peacefully in a cardboard box.

The next morning a young nurse was walking up the stairs when she saw the baby and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates...


	2. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

Yugi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, he was sat in another boring class at school as the teacher babbled on about maths. He looked over to his friends and saw that they were just as bored as he was.

Joey Wheeler was doodling in his book, Tristan was asleep, Ryou was the only one paying attention and Tea was texting under the table.

Suddenly a ruler snapped on his desk and Yugi saw the teacher glaring at him. "Do you happen to know the answer Yugi?" He asked coldly. "It's 45." Ryou whispered behind his friend.

Thankfully the teacher didn't notice.

"45." The teacher glared at the teen before turning back to the board...

* * *

"That was a close one pal." Joey said as they walked home after school.

"I know, thanks again for bailing me out Ryou." Yugi smiled at the albino. "Don't mention it." Ryou smiled. "So you guys heading to the arcade?" Tea asked hopefully.

"No guys, I'm heading home. Today's a special day." Yugi said and crossed the street while his friends turned the corner...

* * *

It was almost nightfall and raining hard when Yugi finally got home. "Grandpa! I'm home!" He called and place a cardboard box on the kitchen counter. "Where have you been?!" Grandpa cried when he came running down the stairs and gave his grandson a hug.

Yugi sighed sadly.

Whenever Yugi was late coming home Grandpa would always would freak out. "Relax Grandpa, there was a big line at the cake store and I still had to wait because they were still baking it." Yugi explained.

"Sorry." Grandpa said and released his grandson.

He then walked over to the counter and placed the cake on a plate. It was a chocolate cake with black and red swirls around the edge. "To another year of wishing and waiting." The old man sighed as he lit the 18 crimson candles on the cake.

"Happy 18th birthday Yami Muto."...

* * *

That night Yugi lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about his older brother Yami.

Yami disappeared 4 years ago when he went down town. Nobody knew where he was and as far as the police were concerned he was just another missing teenager.

After a year of searching the case went cold and Yami was presumed dead by the authorities.

Grandpa had become very protective of Yugi and if Yugi was even 3 minutes late the old man would instantly be on the phone to the police. Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes.

He really missed Yami, he was only 11 when Yami took him down town for some fun.

The last time Yugi saw Yami was when they were at the library because Yami needed to finish some homework. The oldest brother left Yugi in the children's book section with a librarian while he went to the bathroom.

But Yami never came back.

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes before falling into an uneasy sleep...

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up late, due to it being a Saturday. But when walked into the kitchen he saw Grandpa glaring at angrily. "What's wrong?" The teen asked.

Yugi was completely unprepared for what he heard next.

"I just got a call from the hospital, they say they've found a new born baby with the Muto family DNA abandoned on their doorstep."...


	3. Hospitals and Fights

**Chapter 2: Hospitals and Fights**

Yugi and Grandpa waited patiently in the hospital waiting room for a nurse to take them to where the baby girl was. Soon a nurse walked over to them. She had tanned skin, brown hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail and green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Alice and I'm the head of the maternity unit." She smiled sweetly and led the two males to the room where the baby girl was.

"And here she is." Alice smiled and gentle gave Grandpa the little bundle of joy. The baby had pale skin and a mop of red hair on top of her head, her eyes were closed because she was sound asleep.

"Alright Yugi, who is it?"

Yugi looked at his Grandpa in confusion. "What do you mean Grandpa?" The teen asked. "Who is this baby's mother?" Solomon asked firmly. "I don't know, she's not my daughter!" The teen exclaimed.

"Well I'm too old to have anymore children and your parents are dead and they had no siblings so that leaves you."

"No it doesn't, this baby might be-"

"Don't even go there!" The old man snapped, almost reading the boy's mind. "If it helps narrow down the search the DNA from your side of the family was from the mother's side." Alice pointed out nervously.

"Remember Grandpa, you told both me and Yami that he was born with both parts of a man and a woman and he had the ability to bear children."

"Would you like to take the baby home as it seems you are her next of kin." Alice said softly. "We'll think about, how long do we have to make a decision?" The old man asked and handed Alice the baby.

"In my professional opinion I'd say 4 days."...

* * *

"I swear Grandpa! I haven't had sex with anyone!" Yugi shouted.

When they got home Grandpa demanded Yugi tell him who he had sex with. "Then how do you explain this baby suddenly popping up!" Yugi sighed and pinched in-between his eyebrows.

"I already told you! Either I've got some sister I've never known or the baby is Yami's!"

"IF YOUR TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO ADMIT THAT THIS IS YOUR BABY THEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Yugi glared and raced up to his room...


	4. No Longer Cold

**Chapter 3: No Longer Cold**

Yugi hardly said a word. He had been like that ever since he and Grandpa took the baby girl home a week after they had gone to see her. Grandpa had let Yugi name her because the old men still strongly believed the baby was his.

Yugi had named her Hope.

Hope was a sweet bubbly little girl, always had a smile on her chubby face, her brown eyes sparkled with joy. Yugi had called her Hope because he believe that she was proof that Yami was in the city and he hoped they would find him.

"Yugi are you listening?" Tea asked as she waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

Yugi snapped out of his day dream. "Oh sorry Tea, what were you saying?" She smiled at him. "Is it true that you've got a daughter?" She asked excitedly. Yugi paled.

"NO! Hope's not mine she's Yami's!" The short teen exclaimed, he instantly put a hand on his mouth.

He hadn't told anyone about Yami, as far as his friends and the other student's at school were concerned he was an only child. "Who's Yami?" Joey asked. "He's Yugi's brother."

Everyone turned around and saw it was Seto Kaiba!

Seto was 18 years old, 6ft tall and owned the biggest gaming in Japan, he was also Yami's rival and best friend. "Seto." Yugi mumbled. Kaiba had used all his resources to find Yami when he disappeared but he said he stopped when the case went cold.

Standing next to the CEO was a woman.

She had long white hair that was tied back, pale skin, baby blue eyes and she wore blue pants, a white shirt and a blue blazer. "Yugi this is Kisara Bluebell, she's the detective I hired to work Yami's case last week." Seto explained and Kisara bowed respectively.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHO THE HELL IS YAMI AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MONEYBAGS?!" Joey shouted like a maniac.

"Yugi can tell you on the way down to the station." Kisara said as she, Kaiba and Yugi walked towards Seto's limo...

* * *

Soon Yugi and Kisara were sat alone in the interview while the others were listening behind the glass. "Alright Yugi, tell me about the last time you saw Yami." Kisara said and began recording the conversation. "It started at the library..."

 _"Yugi slow down!" Yami cried in a whisper._

 _He had taken Yugi to the library so the oldest could finish some work for school but Yugi was running around loudly._ _"Yugi if you stop running around I'll buy us some ice cream." Yami smiled._

 _The youngest brother stopped running around and was by his older brother's side in seconds._

 _"Ice cream!" The 11 year old squealed happily._ _"I just need to head to the toilet for a moment, until I get back stay with this friendly libertarian." Yami said and a libertarian walked over to them and led Yugi to the children's book section._

 _An hour later a homeless guy came running into the library screaming something about seeing a teenager getting kidnapped._

 _But the libertarians thought he was crazy and kicked him out._ _Yugi waited and waited until it was dark and the library was closing._ _Yami never came back for him..._

"Then the libertarian called Grandpa and Gramps took me home." Yugi finished.

Kisara stopped the recording and looked Yugi dead in the eye. "Who was this homeless man?" She asked. "People call him Hobo Joe, I don't know where he is now though." Yugi admitted sadly.

"Thank you for all your help Yugi, I'll see if we can track down this Hobo Joe and get his statement." She said and went to walk out the room.

"WAIT! I want to help you solve this case!" He exclaimed. Before Kisara could say no and sharp voice stopped her. "Let him come, he has as much right as anyone." Kaiba said as he leaned against the door way.

"Fine, but no one else." She said firmly and left.

Yugi looked at Seto. "So what made you decide to re-open the case?" Seto and Yugi stared into each others for some silent moments.

"When I heard about the baby I instantly knew it was Yami's, there's no way you would have had sex and gotten a woman pregnant without taking some responsibility. Thanks to Hope this case is no longer cold."

With that the CEO walked away...


	5. Hobo Joe

**Chapter 5: Hobo Joe**

Seto, Kisara and Yugi walked around the city for hours searching for the one known as 'Hobo Joe'. "So why didn't the police interview Hobo Joe when Yami disappeared?" Yugi asked as he looked around for the homeless man.

"They thought that he was crazy and was talking nonsense." Kisara replied.

"Excuse me, have you seen Hobo Joe?" Seto asked a teenage boy sitting by the side of the road. The boy smirked. "You see sir that's where my memory enters a bit of a grey area." He smirked, his voice was as rough as sandpaper.

Seto rolled his sapphire eyes and dropped some money onto the boy's lap.

The boy smiled happily. "If you wanna find Joe you need to go up this street to the arcade, then take a right down the ally next to the pub and Joe' sleep spot is behind the butchers."

Yugi thanked the boy for his services and ran after the other two...

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Kisara asked as she looked around the dead end alley behind the butchers.

There trash cans all over the place, graffiti cover almost every inch of the walls and the whole alley reeked of rotten meat. "Yep." Yugi grinned. "How do you know that boy wasn't playing us for fools?" Seto growled, hating the thought about giving his precious money away.

The shorter teen pointed to the end of the alley.

There, lay a dirty mattress with an old man sleep on it. It was Hobo Joe. "Joe." Yugi said softly as he gently shook the elderly man awake. Joe shot up and looked at the three strangers in panic.

He had a short, prickly grey beard, scruffy grey hair with bits of dirt and trash in it, brown blood shot eyes, ghostly white skin and he wore a trench coat with blue jeans.

"Easy there Joe, we just wanna talk." Yugi said.

The homeless man looked at Yugi and his eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. "Y-You were that kid at the l-library all those years ago." He stuttered.

"Yes that's me, you said you saw my brother get kidnapped." Joe nodded, he was beginning to relax more.

"Please tell me what happened." The violet eyed teen begged and Kisara, unknown to Hobo Joe, pulled out her recorder and began recording everything the old man was saying.

"It goes like this."...

 _Hobo Joe walked for what seemed like years even though it had only been 20 minutes._ _He was looking for something to eat, he hadn't really got money today and his stomach was growling so loud you could hear it for miles._

 _"LET ME GO!"_

 _Joe looked up towards an alley across the road and saw a boy with tri-colored hair being dragged into the back of a white van._ _After the man pushing the teenager managed to get his in the van he turned towards someone Joe couldn't see and handed them a ton of money!_

 _Joe could only watch in horror as the van's back doors locked shut and it sped off, taking the boy with it._

 _After the van had disappeared around the corner Joe turned back to the alley and saw a young man standing at the end of the alley counting the money in his hands._

 _When he saw Joe he panicked and ran away as fast as he could._

 _The homeless man looked around anxiously for someone to help when he spotted the library next to the alley and ran inside._ _"HELP PLEASE! I JUST SAW A BOY GET KIDNAPPED!" He cried, noticed a smaller boy who looked almost identical to the one he saw get kidnapped._

 _"Sir I would appreciate it if you would leave immediately." The stuck up librarian glared and took hold of Joe's arm and led him out the door..._

"And that's it." Joe finished with a sad sigh. Kisara ended the recording. "What did this boy with the boy look like?" Seto asked. "He looked around 18 with a green cap and green jacket, he looked like a delivery boy." The homeless man explained.

"Thank you for everything Joe." Yugi smiled...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as Kisara began typing something on a computer. "Checking footage from the street cameras 4 years ago, if the guy Joe saw does exist we'll find him."

"Look Kisara, I know I hired you to work this case but even you've gotta re-"

"There!" Kisara suddenly exclaimed and paused the footage and pointed to the boy Joe had describe. The footage showed him knocking on doors delivering things.

Kisara cleared up the image to get a better look at the logo on the back of the boy's jacket.

It was the Burger World logo. "Seto call Yugi and tell him we're having lunch at Burger World tomorrow."...


	6. Burger Boy

**Chapter 5: Burger Boy**

The next day after school Yugi met up with Kisara and Seto so they could find the delivery boy Hobo Joe told them about. "Just a minute." The man at the counter said when he noticed them in front of the counter.

"What do you need?" He asked with a smile.

His name was Richard Ark. He was 35 years old with had short brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. "We need the list of all your delivery men from 4 years ago." Kisara said and showed Richard her police badge.

The man sighed and went into the back room.

When he came back out he handed her 3 sheets of paper with the names and addresses of every delivery boy Burger World had hired and fired in the passed 5 years...

* * *

"Ok, 55th times gotta be the charm." Yugi said as he stood before another apartment door.

He, Seto and Kisara had been knocking on door to door, following the list that Richard had given them. "Who lives here?" Kisara asked Seto and the CEO looked at the list.

"Daniel Lewis, age 23."

Yugi knocked on the door and a man answered. "Daniel Lewis?" Yugi asked hopefully. "That's me, who are you and what do you want?" Daniel asked. Kisara showed her badge.

Daniel's eyes widened and he quickly slammed the door in their faces.

Seto kicked the door down. When they stormed into the tiny apartment the caught a glimpse of Daniel running down the fire escape. Seto followed him down the fire escape and Yugi and Kisara went to cut him off in the street...

* * *

Daniel ran as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kisara, Yugi and Seto were hot on his tail. He noticed Seto say something into his phone but Daniel didn't have time to worry about what he was saying.

A black limo suddenly slammed into his side.

When Daniel stood up he was tackled and cuffed by Kisara. "Thanks Roland." Seto said as the man stepped out the limo. "My pleasure sir."...

* * *

"Where were you on the day Yami Muto was kidnapped?" Kisara asked again.

It had been an hour since they had dragged Daniel into the interrogation room and the man hadn't said a word. Kisara decided to change tactics. "Do you have a little brother Daniel?" She asked.

Daniel looked at her.

"Cause Yami's has been going through hell these passed four years." She hissed coldly. "I ain't got a brother." He smirked. "No you don't." Kisara smiled and pulled out a file.

"Mother died after giving birth to your youngest sister, you were the only boy out of 10 children. Dad was an alcoholic with breath taking anger management issues. All your sisters were either dead or in jail. All but one. The youngest, the angel, the only one who was nice to you, Maggie."

Daniel flinched and Kisara smirked.

"Four years ago Maggie developed a killer illness and it cost an arm and a leg to get the operation to save her life. Then, the day after Yami went missing, you miraculously turned up with a ton of cash, your sister gets the operation and it's a happy ending."

She slammed the folder on the desk.

"But it's not always a happy ending is it Dani-"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Daniel suddenly screamed. "Tell me what happened." Kisara asked calmly. Daniel took several deep breaths before sighing and dropping his head in defeat.

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

 _Daniel shifted nervously as he waited across the street from the library._

 _Suddenly he noticed Yami and his little brother Yugi go into the library. He took a deep breath before walking in himself. When Daniel walked in he saw Yami leave Yugi with a librarian and walked over to the teen._

 _"Um excuse me."_

 _Yami looked up at him from his book. "I was wondering if you could help me with some boxes, you see, they're a bit little heavy and I could use some help." He lied._

 _Yami stared at him for a moment before standing up._

 _"Ok, lead the way." He smiled. Daniel walked down into the alley next to the library, where the van was parked. "So where are the boxes?" Yami asked, looking around._

 _Suddenly a two men in a ski masks leap out the shadows and one dragged Yami into the back of the van._

 _As his partner struggled to hold the tri-colored teen the other man pulled out a ton of money and handed it to Daniel before jumping into the back of the van before an unknown person sped it out the alley..._

 _ **(END FLASHBACK)**_

"Do you know anything about these men?" Seto asked.

Daniel shook his head sadly. But then something came into his mind and his head shot up. "I remember the logo of the company from where the van was from!" He gasped.

"Party Plaza."...


End file.
